


New to Miami

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh meets the new ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New to Miami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Prompt provided by ariestess.

Calleigh liked the idea of having another woman ME; she just hadn’t expected a former FBI agent to be taking the job. When Horatio introduced the ME to her, she was also surprised to find herself looking down into the redhead’s bright blue eyes. Even in heels, Calleigh was used to looking up at most people. Though without her heels, she figured she and the redhead were about the same height.

“Calleigh, this is Dr. Dana Scully, our new ME and a former FBI agent. Doctor, this is Det. Calleigh Duquesne, my second in command.”

The blonde extended her hand and flashed a megawatt smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to the Crime Lab.”

Dana shook Calleigh’s hand and offered a smile of her own in return. “Thank you.”

With the introductions out of the way, the three got down to the business at hand – the body on Dana’s autopsy table. When they were done, Horatio and Calleigh turned to leave.

“Lt. Caine?”

He stopped and turned back. “Doctor?”

“About my permit?”

He nodded. “It’s been approved, but you still have to pass the department qualifications. Unfortunately, I’m not available to go to the range with you to sign off on your quals until Wednesday.”

“I can take Dr. Scully to the range after my shift today,” Calleigh said. “If you want?” she asked, looking at the redhead.

“As the assistant shift supervisor Calleigh can sign off on your quals. She’s also our ballistics expert and the department’s best shot,” Horatio said with a smile.

“That’ll be fine,” Dana answered.

~~~

At the end of the shift the two women met up in the parking lot. Calleigh led the way to the shooting range while the redhead followed in her own car.

At the range Calleigh obtained ammunition and targets from the range master and they headed to an unoccupied lane.

Calleigh watched as the doctor went through each of the required targets, impressed with the redhead’s form and accuracy.

“Well, there’s certainly no doubt you pass,” the blonde said when they were done. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to a concealed permit?” Calleigh asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

“After all the time I spent as an agent, I feel naked without a weapon.”

“I can understand that. Listen, I know you’re knew to Miami, so I was wondering if you’d like to get together sometime, let me show you around.”

Dana looked into the blonde’s green eyes and considered her response. He kneejerk reaction was to decline, but there was something about the younger woman, something that intrigued her. Finally she nodded. “Yeah. I think that would good,” she said before getting into her car and rolling down the window. “Tomorrow’s Friday, so how about tomorrow after work?”

“Perfect.” Calleigh watched as the redhead pulled out and drove off, unable to contain the smile that graced her lips.

FIN??


End file.
